It's The Past That Haunts Us
by BillieJenkinsRocks
Summary: Sam has been having nightmares sinse the incident with X. When something from her past comes back to haunt her, how will she cope? Will she let Brooke help. Brooke and Sam centric. As well as some Brulian and other OTH cast members.
1. Remembering

**It's The Past That Haunts Us.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill, or the characters of One Tree Hill, all right remain with the show's producers and creators, please don't sue me.

**Synopsis:** This story takes place after 6x15 and is set two months after the confrontation with X. It focuses on the Sam and Brooke, mother and daughter relationship as well as a little of Brulian relationship. The story goes into my interpretation of why Sam acted the way she did before Brooke fostered her, and at the beginning of while Brooke fostered her. It goes into Sam's past, and deals with how Sam is forced to confront her past when something from it comes back to haunt her.

* * *

**Chapter one: Remembering.**

It had been two months since the incident with X, and the confrontation that Brooke Davis had with her attacker. That day had been a hard day for the cheery brunette but Brooke had dealt with it and moved on looking only at present. Brooke was very happy with her life at the present. Her and Sam, her foster daughter seemed to be getting closer than ever. Sam was finally trusting her more, and Brooke was trusting Sam more in return. They were starting to act like a real mother and daughter would, and that thought made Brooke happy.

Another thing that made Brooke happy was her relationship with Julian, which had started rocky to begin with. It was after her confrontation with X that Brooke began to think of Julian more so in a good light than before. However it wasn't until a few weeks after that she really began to see him as boyfriend material. She had to be careful at first, not just for herself, but for Sam, she had to make sure that the relationship with Julian would not affect her relationship with Sam.

However there was also the problem of her best friend, Peyton Sawyer, soon to be Scott. With Her and Peyton's ugly boyfriend triangle history, she did not want to start anything that would possibly bring it back up again, so she waited until she was absolutely sure that Peyton was fine and in fact wanted her to try things with Julian before attempting a proper relationship with him.

Now that all the green lights had been lit though and Brooke had begun her relationship with Julian, Brooke could not be happier. It seemed like her dream of having a family was slowly coming true, as not only did Julian and Brooke have a very good relationship, Sam also got on well with him, and the three of them had enjoyed some fantastic days out together.

Brooke lay in bed smiling as she remembered those days, it was late at night right now and Brooke was exhausted from organising all the new deals that need to be made for her new clothing line, which was now solo from cloths over bros and her mother. As much as Brooke hated to admit it, Sam's wreck of a party had been the inspiration of the beginning of this new line, and Sam seemed to love the thought of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the darkness of her bedroom, Samantha Walker was sleeping anything but peacefully in her bed. Ever since the incident with X two months ago, her dreams had become worse. Even though Sam had yet to tell Brooke this, some of the things that happened that day had reminded her of past experiences in fostering homes. Past experiences from the bad fostering homes that she had.

Sam had never spoken to Brooke of her past fostering experiences, Brooke had tried to bring it up a couple of times, but Sam had always changed the topic of conversation or made up an excuse to leave, it wasn't that she didn't trust Brooke enough to talk to her about it. It was just that talking about it would make her remember it and that was the last thing that Sam wanted.

However as much as she tried to forget the past experiences, lately she couldn't. Every night in her dreams she would remember them, some nights were worse than others. Some nights she would wake up crying silently to herself, shaking and sweating.

It was nights like those that made Sam want to run to Brooke, just so Brooke could hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay now, like she had done after the incident with X. That day when Brooke had held her in her arms Sam had never felt so safe and protected before.

Whenever she wanted to just run to Brooke after a nightmare though, Sam found she couldn't, and thought that she shouldn't. She didn't want to ruin Brooke's happiness by making her worry about her. She felt as though she didn't have the right to after the recent misery in Brooke's life was caused by her.

Now though as Sam slept restlessly tossing and turning in her bed, it seemed as though that was the wrong idea. As it was clear that Sam needed help and support to shake these dreams away. Tonight's dream was getting bad, very bad; in fact it seemed to be one of the worst Sam had ever had before.

That was confirmed strongly as Sam shot up in bed and screamed long and hard. Not realising that by doing so, she would be alerting Brooke to her problems and having very soon to deal with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What the hell?_ Brooke thought to herself upon hearing the scream echoing through her house. "Sam." She muttered worriedly, as she threw back the bed covers and hurried out of her room and down the stairs towards her foster daughter's bedroom.

Brooke opened the door and quickly stepped inside, however what she saw upon entering the room almost broke her heart. Sam was sitting in her bed her knees pulled tightly to her chest, with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head bowed down, almost hidden. The small girl's shoulders were shaking up and down with the intensity of her crying.

Snapping out of her daze, Brooke quickly moved towards the bed and sat down on the side of it facing the young girl. "Sam, what's wrong sweetheart?" Brooke asked the sobbing girl gently.

Sam's heard jerked up at the question, she was confused. At first the voice in her room scared her, however when she saw that it was Brooke next to her, she relaxed. "I didn't...mean to wake...you...I'm ...sorry." Sam chocked out between sobs, feeling bad after seeing the worry and tiredness in her foster mother's eyes.

"Shhh...It's okay." Brooke said softly while attempting to wipe away the girl's tears with her thumb, finding that they were only replaced with fresh tears. "What happened honey? Did you have a nightmare?" Brooke asked concerned as to what would have Sam so upset. Brooke watched Sam waiting for her foster daughters answer. When she saw Sam nod her head, implying a yes, she gently pulled her into her arms and held her tightly.

It was only when Sam was in her arms that Brooke could feel her trembling with fear. "Shhh...It's okay, I've got you, you're okay." Brooke said gently while pulling Sam closer to her by placing her hand on the small of her back. She began rubbing lightly up and down Sam's back with her spare hand to help sooth her.

Sam quickly buried her head into Brooke's hair as Brooke rubbed her back up and down, while whispering in her ear, telling she was okay, and she was safe. Sam wrapped her arms around Brooke clinging to her tightly and closed her eyes as she felt Brooke kiss her gently on her head.

Part of Sam felt guilty for letting Brooke find out about the dreams, she could tell her foster mother was worried about her and didn't want her to be worried. However mostly Sam was glad that Brooke had found out, because right now, with Brooke's arms wrapped tightly around her, she felt safe. She felt safe enough to believe for the first time since she had been living in foster care, that she was going to okay, and that she was safe.

Brooke continued rubbing her hand up and down Sam's back, while holding her close for several minutes until she felt Sam's crying stop. Gently Brooke pulled away from her and held her foster daughters shoulders, preparing to ask her what the nightmare were about.

However, when she looked into Sam's eyes, and saw how scared and tired the young girl looked she couldn't bring herself to ask her these questions yet, she decided they could wait until morning. She smiled gently at Sam. "Why don't you try and get some sleep. You don't want to be tired for school tomorrow do you?" Brooke asked trying to convince Sam to get some rest. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Brooke asked after a few seconds when Sam had yet to move to lay back down.

Brooke smiled gently to Sam again as the young girl nodded her head implying yes. Brooke quickly got into the bed and under the bedcover, and then gently pulled herself and Sam down onto the bed. Brooke lay on her back and pulled Sam to her at her side as she wrapped and arm around her back.

Brooke smiled as she felt Sam rest her head on her chest, and she brought her other hand up to play with Sam's hair gently soothing her into sleep. She felt Sam begin to relax against her but not completely. "It's okay Sam. Go to sleep, I'm right here." Brooke said gently in Sam's ear before placing a kiss on her head.

After a few more minutes Brooke felt Sam completely relax against her, and could hear her breathing even out into that of a peaceful slumber. Brooke rested her chin on top of the young girls head on her chest, she was worried about her. However it felt good to know that she was able to help Sam through whatever it was that scared, and Brooke only hoped that Sam would let her in and talk to her about whatever that nightmare was about.

* * *

So here's the first chapter, please review to tell me what you think, should I continue, I will if I feel people like the story and want to know more, please let me know as any feedback I always find useful when writing.

I will try to keep updates weekly, so every Sunday. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	2. Worst Past Possible

Heya guys.

Well what can I say? The feedback I have had for this story is awesome thank-you so much to everyone who has reviewed, I love you all dearly, and each one of you has made my week with your awesome reviews.

So here, as promised is the next chapter so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Worst Past Possible.**

It was now seven am in the morning and Brooke had just left Sam's room after waking her up telling her to get ready for breakfast. Usually Brooke herself was up by six in the morning doing things round the house, getting stuff ready for work, and of course making breakfast. This morning though, good old fashioned cereal would have to do.

Brooke didn't want to wake Sam early after what had happened last night, she felt that Sam would need her sleep. So when she herself, woke at six she decided to stay in bed, just lying there how she had fallen asleep last night. With Sam in her arms, and just watch the girl sleeping peacefully. It gave Brooke time to think of how she would approach the subject of last night, it gave her time to think up possible solutions as to what could be wrong in her head.

In the end Brooke had decided that the a direct approach was probably best with Sam. She was not going to force Sam to talk about anything that she was uncomfortable about if she didn't feel ready, but she also was not going to give Sam an easy way to change the topic.

Brooke has just finished getting the cereal and milk out of the fridge and placing the items next to two bowls and spoons on the counter as she saw Sam slowly walk out of her room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She smiled at Sam; seeing her foster daughter still had the same pyjama's and bed hair from when she had first woken her.

"Ah I see she is less grouchy now she's out of the bed." Brooke said jokingly after seeing Sam return her smile.

"Sorry. Defence mechanism. People wake me up, I throw stuff at them." Sam replied with a shrug as she sat up onto one of the stools by the counter on the opposite side to Brooke. Brooke rolled her eyes remember how when she had woken Sam this morning she had been rudely assaulted by a pillow flying from the young girls arms.

"Yeah I witnessed that first hand." Brooke joked while walking around the counter to take a seat next to Sam. Both sat in silence as they were pouring cereals and milk into their bowls and began eating slowly, just enjoying each other's company like a small family should do. Usually Julian would also be here to have breakfast with the girls, but right now he was in New York, doing more work for the film as Lucas had not been able to leave at the moment. So Julian had to be the one to go instead.

"That was some nightmare you had last night." Brooke stated deciding to break the silence and get straight on with the topic of last night, she watched in concern as Sam pushed her breakfast away from her and smiled embarrassedly at Brooke before hanging her head.

"It's okay, you don't need to be embarrassed, everyone gets bad dreams at times. But I do think we should talk about it." Brooke said while lifting Sam's chin up with her hand, to get the young girl to look her in the eyes.

"Was this the first time you had a dream like this." Brooke asked deciding to start of slow, after noticing the venerable look in Sam's eyes. She frowned as Sam shook her head implying no.

"Why didn't you tell me about them?" She asked confused, Brooke thought their relationship had been getting to a level where they could trust each other with stuff like this.

"I didn't want to bother you with it. Usually I can handle them; I'm not really used to talking to people about this stuff anyway." Sam said averting her gaze.

So I'm guessing these dreams about what happened two months ago?" Brooke asked. Sam shook her head once again as a no.

"Which means they're probably about your past fostering homes, right?" Brooke asked causing Sam to look at her shocked and confused.

"Don't look so shocked. I understand not all foster homes are the greatest, and even though we have never spoken of your past, I gather you have had you fair share of bad homes. Which is why you're so closed off about talking about them? Am I right?" Brooke asked. Receiving only a nod in return from Sam, causing her to sigh.

"I'm not going to make you talk to me about something your obviously not comfortable with yet Sam. I want you to know though, that you can talk to me about anything and everything. I'm always going to be here for you Sam, and I want you to know that you can trust me, and when you ready to talk to me about your past, I'll be here waiting." Brooke said as she smiled warmly at Sam.

"But..." She continued. "...I don't want you hiding these nightmares from me. If you get scared and don't want to be alone I want you to come to me, even if I'm asleep. I don't want you to have to go through these this alone. Okay?" Brooke said seriously.

"Okay." Sam said after a small silence, glad that Brooke had been able to find out what was going on with her, without her having to talk about it. Sam hated having to talk about things from her past, it made her remember them more vividly, but she knew now that she would have Brooke to go to when she needed her, and that felt good.

"You should go get ready for school; Haley will be here to pick you up soon." Brooke said noticing that the time was now seven twenty am, and Sam was nowhere near ready for school.

It had become a regular occurrence lately for Haley to take Sam to school in the mornings, it made it easier for Sam and Brooke, as it meant Brooke could open the store up on time without Sam having to walk to school. As far as they knew Haley didn't mind it either, as their house was on the way to school from Haley's so it didn't make a change to her journey.

Sam started to head towards her room to get ready for school, only to suddenly turn on her heels and dash back over to Brooke hugging her on the stool, startling both herself and her foster mother. Brooke laughed as she held Sam in her arms; confused as to the sudden affection she was being shown. "What's this for?" She asked confused.

"For staying with me last night. You didn't have to...but..." Sam said as she pulled away starting to trail off. She always felt nervous when having to thank people, it was not something she was used to doing and really truthfully meaning.

"It's okay Sam. I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I don't like seeing you scared and hurting, and I would happily do it again if it made you feel safer." Brooke said interrupting Sam from trying to find her words.

"Now go get ready or you'll be going to school in your pyjamas." Brooke said, as she watched as Sam smiled starting to walk towards her bedroom again.

"Never know it could be good for sketches. You might come up with a whole new line of clothes, once again thanks to me." Sam taunted as she reached her room and closed the door.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Brooke shouted from the stool, shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Nope." A shout came from the bedroom causing Brooke to laugh. She hated to admit it, but Sam defiantly was helping inspire her with her new store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a long hard day at school for Sam, and her lack of sleep from last night was defiantly not helping. It made history worse than ever, math even more unbearable, and music a subject she usually loved seem like a chore today.

However Sam had just had lunch, so now she was refreshed after eating, and knowing she had a free period last, making her only lesson left today Haley's English class; Sam could say she was defiantly one happy girl.

Sam was now sat in her normal seat in English. Rebecca who usually sat next to her was ill today, meaning the seat next to her was empty. Sam watched as the other students slowly started to fill the class, but still there was no sign of Haley. Which Sam thought was unusual.

Sam looked up as she noticed someone enter the room, she was hoping it would be Haley, but it wasn't. Instead it was a guy. A new guy in the class, someone she had not seen in the class before, but someone that she seemed to recognise. However she could not put her figure on where she recognised him from.

He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt like most the other males in the class; he had medium length brown hair and large green eyes. It was his eyes she recognised as he looked at her, but something didn't feel right, the feeling she had on recognising those eyes was not good.

She watched confused as the guy walked up to her and smiled before taking a seat besides her. He got a pad of paper and pen out of his bag as they both sat in silence.

"Don't you recognise me Sammy?" The guy said, causing Sam to cringe. She did recognise him, she thought she did before, but now she knew who he was. It was that voice, that patronising, sarcastic voice. She remembered it from her past, she hated it.

"What's the matter Sammy? Cat got your tongue?" The guy teased smirking at Sam's current silence. Sam still didn't speak though, she kept her head down looking at the badges on her bag, hoping if she ignored him he would disappear in a puff of smoke like he was never there in the first place.

"What aren't you even going to say hello, Sammy?" The guy continued leaning in closer to Sam causing her to stand up quickly. "Don't call me that!" She said loudly, she hated being called Sammy; she hated it because he had always called her it. She hated it because it made her remember her past.

If it hadn't been for the classes noisy talking, everyone would have been watching, but they weren't, they were too caught up in their own conversations. The guy smirked at Sam's demand. "So you do recognise me, Sammy." He said emphasising the word Sammy, knowing Sam would hate it.

As he expected Sam did hate it, she grabbed her bag from the floor and began to throw her stuff back into it quickly, causing his smirk to grow bigger.

"What's the matter Sammy? Not happy to see me? Don't you want to have a catch up Sammy?" The guy said laughing as Sam threw her bag over her shoulder and started to run towards the door.

Sam couldn't stay anymore, not with him there, she couldn't be anywhere near him, it was making her memories flood back, she felt faint just thinking of them, so she ran. As fast as she could towards the door, wanting to escape.

However her plans were cut short as she ran into Haley at the door, both of them nearly falling to the ground, and they would have done if Haley had not held them both up by hanging onto the door ledge.

Sam? What's going on? Are you okay?" She asked concerned as to why Sam had almost pushed her to the ground trying to escape from her class which had not even started yet.

Sam looked back towards the class to see everyone starring at her; she turned quickly back to Haley as she saw the guy smirk at her once again. She wanted to get out of there, but she knew she couldn't now. Haley would tell Brooke, and she wasn't ready to talk to Brooke about this yet.

"Sam are you okay? You look really pale." Haley asked concerned. She watched as Sam nodded her head to imply yes. Sam then walked over to the spare seat on the front row, taking a seat there instead of at the back of the class in her normal seat. Haley frowned at this; Sam never sat at the front of the class.

She looked at the class noticing a new face at the back. "What's your name?" She asked the guy at the back of the class. "Ian Holt. I just transferred here." The guy replied causing Sam to shudder at hearing his name as well as his voice.

"That seat is already taken; you can sit there for today but after that we will have to find you a new seat." Haley said before turning her attention back to Sam. She wanted to check that Sam was really okay, but when she looked to Sam, she could see she was not going to get anything out of her, as Sam had her head down staring at the page her book was open at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley had started the lecture quickly after seeing Sam reading from her book, the lesson had dragged on painfully slow. However as soon as that bell had rang, Sam had run from the class as fast as she could. So Haley could not ask her to stay behind to talk, and so that she could get as far away from Ian as quickly as possible.

Now Sam was sat at the river court, on one of the benches looking out at the river view, she always found it peaceful there, it helped calm her, but right now it was not doing a great job at that.

Sam had been at the river court for the past 20 minutes, thinking and wondering in her mind over and over again as to why Ian Holt, out of all the people from her past, had to be the one to show up. She remembered him well. Him and his father. She had lived with them a few years back, and out of all of her past fostering experiences, living with the Holt's had to be one of the worst.

She was scared, she was scared as to what was going to happen now he was back, and she knew that if Ian was here his father would be too. She knew she had to tell Brooke about this, but she was afraid to. Afraid of what Brooke would think, afraid of what might happen. Most of all she was afraid that telling Brooke about her past, and dealing with it would make it so much more real than it already felt.

* * *

Thank you again for the amazing reviews guys, please keep it up, your review inspire me to write, please feel free to ask any questions you may have and make any suggestions and theories you wish, and I will try to reply back to everyone with the next chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed reading and please remember to review!!!


	3. A Sense Of Security

Heya guys, sorry for the slight delay with this chapter, I was extremely tired last night and did not want to rush to vanish as my writing is not at its best that way.

But I have the chapter here now, and to make up for the delay I will be posting another chapter on Wednesday before the chapters go back to being posted on Sundays.

Once again can i please say thank you to all the amazing reviews i have been receiving for this story, you guys make me so happy by doing that so please keep it up.

When you review please feel free to comment on things you love/hate, any suggestions you have and anything you think may be happening in this story, and I will reply to you the best I can to answer any questions of theories you may have.

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Sense Of Security.**

It had now been another twenty minutes since Sam had been sat on the river court looking out at the beautiful and peaceful seeming view that it held. After finally coming to terms with the horrible fact that the Holt's may be back in her life, the young teen had decided that sitting alone on the court crying about it would not help her in any way. It would not make her feel better, it would do nothing to protect her, and it certainly would not make her feel safer.

At the moment there was only one person in her life that made her feel safer since her best friend Jake had left after the incident with Xavier two months ago and that person was Brooke. So finally after collecting her thoughts and trying to clear her mind and put on a brave face, Sam started to make her way towards her foster mother's store, where she knew Brooke would be working till late tonight.

However while walking through the small town that Tree Hill is, Sam could sense someone, or in particular something following her. That something in particular was a white van. Sam didn't intend to stick around long enough to be able to see the plates on the van. It was safe to say that since she found out about the Holt's being in town she was on high alert to everything happening around her.

A white van following her through the streets of Tree Hill was something that defiantly made Sam edgy. So with that feeling in her stomach, those nervous butterflies, she began moving faster towards the Clothes over Bros store where she knew Brooke would be.

Sam wasn't sure as to whether she would tell her foster mother of the Holt's yet. Even though Brooke had let her know this morning that she can talk about her past to her without being afraid, Sam was unsure as to whether she was ready to talk about her past with any foster families she had been with. Let alone the Holt's.

However though, she knew that she was going to have to talk to Brooke about the Holt's in particular sooner or later, with them being in town and all. Part of her knew she was not going to feel completely safe until Brooke knew of her past with them and could protect her from it, however for now Sam just wanted to feel some sense of security by being close to Brooke.

With that in mind she quickly opened the door entering into the Clothes over Bros store she had just rushed to, looking behind her to see the white van now conveniently parked across the street from her. Sam frowned at this; she didn't like how suspicious this van seemed.

Brooke, who had been sitting on one of the sofas in Clothes over Bros sketching as Sam entered the store, looked up as she heard the door close. She frowned when she saw Sam looking out the window at something. Her frown only deepened further as she looked at her watch to see that Sam should at this point in time still be in school.

"Sam." Brooke said into the silence causing the younger girl to turn around and look at he shocked. She had been concentrating so hard on trying to see if the driver of the white van was still in the van, that she had forgotten where she was at that moment in time.

"Don't you still have school?" Brooke asked confused as to why her foster daughter was in her store while she should be at school. Brooke studied the girls face closely, as she thought she could see a little fear in her eyes.

"I had a free period last, so left early." Sam replied trying to act her usual self while walking over to the sofas and taking a seat next to Brooke.

"You okay?" Brooke asked, noticing that the younger girls face was quite pale. This concerned her making her feel that maybe Sam had come down with something due to the lack of sleep she must have been having recently due to her nightmares.

"I'm fine, just a little bit tired." Sam replied as she looked over Brooke's shoulder at the sketches, laughing as soon as she saw the new designs that Brooke had been working on all day. "I inspired you again!" She said through laughter.

"No you didn't!" Brooke said indigently, trying to cover the sketches from Sam's preying eyes. It was bad enough that the teen new that her wreck of a party had inspired her once. The young girl didn't need to know she had done it once again.

"Oh, really? So what do you call the clothes you have just designed then?" The teen asked smirking, knowing that she had caught Brooke out.

"Shut up." Brooke said quietly after a short silence where the brunette was trying to come up with some kind of new fashion they could be, that didn't link the clothes to Sam's comment that morning.

Sam laughed at this before laying her head gently against Brooke's shoulder, her worries of the white van and the Holt's gone for now, as she felt a sense of peace and security in being around Brooke.

Brooke smiled as she looked down at Sam resting her head on her shoulder, before turning back to her sketches just enjoying the feeling of normality that this brought to them. Brooke was happy with the way things had been going between her and Sam recently, they had been getting a lot closer. Sam had finally stopped closing herself off and had began to let Brooke get close to her.

"I thought you would have had all you new clothes up by now." Sam said after noticing that the store was still lacking in clothes even though Brooke's new line was meant to have arrived today. The clothes for the movie that had been filling her store had now been shipped to the studio so once again the store was now empty.

"Don't worry they will be up by tonight. They're due here in just over an hour. Haley and Jamie are coming over to help me set this place up, and now that your here I'll let you help to." Brooke said happily. Brooke was ecstatic that her new line was set up and by this evening her new clothes would be in the store ready for selling.

"Lucky me." Sam joked sarcastically, however she was slightly worried about the prospect of Haley being over later. Haley would undoubtedly comment on her weird behaviour in class before. She would ask questions that right now, Sam didn't know how she would answer.

Sighing Sam moved closer to Brooke while closing her eyes. When Sam had said she was tired before, she had not been lying. She was tired and was in need of some sleep after the day that she had had.

"I'm even going to be so kind as to let you go to sleep until they're here." Brooke said jokingly as she picked up her pencil and began to sketch again.

"Thanks" Sam mumbled sleepily, her body already becoming to the sleep her mind craved. Unconsciously while drifting into a fast and peaceful slumber Sam's hand wrapped around Brooke's arm as if securing her in place.

Brooke feeling this looked down to see Sam already peacefully asleep next to her, gently Brooke kissed the younger girls head, before resting her chin on top of her head.

Brooke sighed; she could tell something was troubling the teen besides her. Something more than the nightmare she had night. Brooke just hoped that her foster daughter would let her in and tell her what was on her mind, before it became too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the street from Clothes over Bros the white van was still parked, however the driver, a man in his early forties with dark brown hair was making delivers around town to different stores at the moment in time.

However the deliveries he was making were to stores on different streets to Clothes over Bros which raised the question of why did he park opposite the store?

Were Sam's instincts that were telling her that the white van was following her correct after all? That was unknown.

However it was certainly pointing towards that as the mans suspicious actions were noticed by other store owners, who had watched as he constantly looked into the Clothes over Bros store before taking the deliveries out to other stores.

It was as though he was waiting for something to happen in the store, or possibly for someone to leave.

* * *

Thanks again for the great reviews guys, once again sorry for the slight delay in this chapter as i said i was extremely tired last night and did not want to rush to finish.

Please don't forget to review!!!!!


	4. AN

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, I know I said I would give an update today as a sorry for the late update this week, but i am swapped with uni work this week and have not been able to finish it in time, so the update will have to be back to Sunday as usual.

Sorry about this guys, but please those who have not reviewed the third chapter so far please do, and I will have your update done for Sunday,

Thanks, your very sorry writer.


	5. Apologie

Hey guys I am really sorry for the lack of updates lately.

I have been having some personal problem that I needed to sort through, and finally i have got through them, however my writing does not seem to me as good as it once was, and i don't want this fan fiction or my other one tree hill one to suffer because of it.

I am currently writing a 90210 fan fiction to help get my writing to a standard that i am happy with again at the moment with the first chapter posted and would really appreciate any support you can give me and the fan fiction.

I am halfway through writing the next chapter for this story at the moment, however am having problems due to the fact I am unhappy with what I am writing so am deleting and redoing most of it as I go along.

I'm really sorry for this guys and will completely understand if you have lost faith in me and this fan fiction, but I promise I will finish it and get back to updating regularly as soon as I can.

Once again guys I'm so very sorry for this.


End file.
